1239
Kendrick and Melanie are married. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1841. A time when unrelenting terror held sway over the Collins family. Haunted by a curse placed on them one hundred fifty years ago, by one of their own ancestors, every generation of the family has undergone death and madness. On this night, as the family waits to learn what terror the curse will bring them next, tragedy of another kind has just occurred at the Old House on the estate. Catherine rushes to the Old House, where a heartbroken Bramwell tells her that Daphne has died. Act I Bramwell explains that Daphne died peacefully and without pain. Catherine wishes she could take her place, but Bramwell insists she must not feel that way. Bramwell tells her of Daphne’s final request (for them to be together), however Catherine is not in the mood. She excuses herself to see Daphne one last time. Melanie and Kendrick return to Collinwood and tell Julia they have been married, which only upsets her. The happy couple tells Julia she shouldn’t be surprised, but Julia tells them that Daphne’s condition has greatly deteriorated. Julia eventually congratulates the two, and Kendrick announces they will be living at Collinwood for the time being. Catherine then returns, and announces to everyone that Daphne is dead. Act II Later, in the drawing room, Julia expresses her concerns of how Morgan will handle the news of Daphne’s death, now that Bramwell is free to pursue Catherine again. Catherine assures them that Morgan will do nothing to Bramwell, and leaves to find him. Julia then departs Collinwood. Kendrick and Melanie arrive at their bedroom. He kisses her deeply, but Melanie admits she’s not in the best of moods in the wake of Daphne’s death. Kendrick understands, but she’s worried she will never find happiness as long as the curse is alive at Collinwood. Meanwhile, Bramwell is sitting in the parlor at the Old House when there is a knock on the door. Depressed, he refuses to answer, but Julia lets herself in and offers condolences on behalf of the family. Bramwell doesn’t care and asks to be left alone, but Julia also mentions it might be a good idea for him to leave Collinwood. Act III Bramwell is deeply upset and offended by Julia’s request, but she implies that Morgan may try to do something rash and is concerned about the future of the family. He adamantly refuses to leave, and admits he is staying because of Catherine. Back at Collinwood, Catherine tearfully tells Julia that Morgan was deeply upset upon learning of Daphne’s death, but his anger was more directed toward Bramwell. Catherine says Morgan has agreed not to do anything for now, but she is deeply concerned. Kendrick arrives, having put Melanie to bed. He informs Julia that he is now planning to take Melanie out of Collinwood as soon as he can. As Melanie sleeps upstairs, the windows suddenly open and a blast of wind flows through the room. Brutus’ laughter can then be heard, and he appears to Melanie. Act IV Referring to her as Amanda, Brutus tells Melanie she will now carry out his revenge on the family. She begs him to leave her alone, but he begins to approach her. In the drawing room, Julia asks Kendrick to reconsider, but he insists he will do what is best for Melanie. Julia shakes her head in disbelief as he heads back upstairs. When Kendrick returns to the bedroom, he finds the room empty and screams out for Melanie. Julia joins him in the hallway, and Melanie appears behind them. Now possessed by Amanda and in her “mad” state, she attempts to kill Kendrick, but he easily overpowers her and takes her to the tower room. A short time later, Julia and Kendrick return to the drawing room, where the ghost of Brutus appears. He warns them that Melanie will not be sane again until the lottery is held and a Collins enters the locked room. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Louis Edmonds as Brutus Collins * Jonathan Frid as Bramwell Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Collins * Nancy Barrett as Melanie Collins Young * John Karlen as Kendrick Young * Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge Collins Background information and notes Production * Final time an episode is narrated by John Karlen. * Melanie and Kendrick's bridal suite is the same set that was previously for Victoria's room in the main-time band. * There is a metal coat of arms at the bottom of the stairway in the foyer, previously this space was empty. * Closing credits scene: Melanie's room. Story * It was five years ago that Bramwell swore he'd return to Collinsport a rich man. * GHOSTWATCH: Brutus' ghost appears to Melanie. Later, Brutus appears to Julia and Kendrick. * TIMELINE: Day 453 begins, and will end in 1242. 12am: Kendrick and Julia in the drawing room. Bloopers and continuity errors * The opening narration incorrectly states that the family curse started 150 years ago, when in fact it has been established on several occasions to have been 160 years ago. Category:Dark Shadows episodes